This invention relates to compositions of a carbamate insecticide and a trifluoromethanesulfonamide synergist for the insecticide.
Carbamate compounds are well known for their effective control of insects and mites that are destructive to agricultural crops. Carbamates, as are most insecticides, are usually more effective against some species of insects or mites than against others. Additionally, some species of insects or mites may develop strains that are resistant to the insecticides that had previously given effective control of the species. For reasons such as this, it is desirable to combine the insecticides with other compounds, known as synergists or potentiators, that can increase the activity of the insecticide against a broader range of insects or mites, against species that may have become resistant to the insecticide itself, or against species that are already susceptible to the insecticide.